Just Friends or More Than That
by CheezuKe-KiXD
Summary: Toph and Aang have been friends for a long time but what happens if they become more then that? taang. some zutara and sukka.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- why not

People talking to friends and in there clicks but this story is about a 2 people name toph and aang. They're really good friends but are they just friends???

**At the lockers with toph and her friends katara and suki**

"Come on toph why don't you go out with aang?" katara said

"Yeah you two make the perfect couple" suki said in a baby voice

"I told you already that me and aang are just friends and I bet he don't like me like that" toph said while taking out her books from her locker

"Come on please" suki and katara begged

"No!"

"PLEASE"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"Okay but he won't ask me out I know it"

"You want to bet??" said suki with a smirk

"Okay if he asks me out I'll give you 20 bucks"

"Deal"

"Here comes the school bitches"

The school bitches were azula , ty-lee and mai. Azula was the sister of zuko whose dating katara, ty-lee was the head cheerleader and goes out with almost every guy in the school and mai was an emo rich girl who thinks she has a hard life.

"Oh, look girls it's the slut whose going out with zu zu and she's with her dumbass friends" azula said while laughing

"Shut the fuck up azula so what I'm dating your brother and I'm not a slut I'm not the one who had sex with her boyfriend on the first date!"

"That's not true azula would never do that" said ty-lee

"That's not what I heard" said toph

"whatever I heard you had a little crush on aang, but to bad cause he don't like a girl who looks like you" azula said

"I don't know what you're talking about because what do all guys see in you? All I see in you is the biggest bitch in the school" toph screamed

"I know ima bitch and I love it"

"Just get your skanky ass out my face and take your little gothic and sluty freak friends with you"

"I'm not gothic!" Mai screamed

"Omg she speaks" katara said

"Whatever you whore!"

"Awh don't be jealous because I got zuko and you don't"

"I gonna…" mai growled

"Come on let's leave the whores alone there not worth our time" said azula walking away

The girls got calm and toph started to cry a little cause of what azula said about her.

"Toph are you okay?"

"No! Azula right what guy would want a girl like me!"

"Toph she don't know what she's talking about" said suki while putting her arm around toph

"But... but what if it's true"

"What azula says is never true aang would go out with you and I know it and so does katara"

"Okay lest go to class before we get there late" said toph

**Meanwhile with Aang, Sokka and Zuko**

"Come on aang you have to go out with toph" said sokka

"No! As I told you me and toph are friends"

"Yeah but you could be more then friends with her" said zuko

"NO WAY!"

"Come on you're the one that doesn't have a girlfriend"

"SOOOOO…."

"So that means you need one to!" sokka said throwing his hands in the air

"Fine ill ask her out after school, Happy?"

"Very" said zuko and sokka"

"But what if she say no?"  
"Trust me she won't" said zuko

"Okay whatever you say and if she says no you both gotta give me 20 bucks

"DEAL!!" screamed zuko and sokka

**After school...**

Katara, suki and toph were walking out the school until...

"Hey guys can I talk to toph alone?"

"Sure" said suki and katara with a smile on their face and walked away

"So... whats up" said toph blushing

"I want to ask you something..."

"Yeah..."

"Would you… would you like to go out some time?" said aang also blushing

"Sure!"

"Great ill pick you up tonight at 7 and we would go see a movie"

"Okay"

"Need a lift? I'll take you home if you want"

"Sure that would be nice" toph said while going into his car "nice ride"

"Thanks" said aang while starting his 2008 black BMW

They drove off to Toph's house

Toph was an only child who was rich because her father owned one of the biggest businesses in the world. She didn't like her parents most of the time because they thought she was fragile but she wasn't she was a strong girl. And as for aang he was a foster child until he was adopted by a rich family when he was still a baby. Toph and aang knew each other since 6th grade and became friends every since. Until now.

**In front of Toph's place**

"So we're still on for tonight?" aang asked

"Yeah and I'm looking forward to it to" she said then she kissed him on the cheek

Aang blushed as toph got out his car and went to her front gate (which was huge because she lived in a mansion). Then while the gate opened toph waved bye to aang while aang drove way

'' DAMN! I still gotta give suki those 20 bucks" she murmured to herself while going to her door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – the date

Aang finally asked toph out and there going on a date to the movies. What will happen on that date?

**At Toph's place**

'' Ms Bei Fong you have visitors"

''what visitors"

"Your friends Katara and Suki are here"

"Let them in"

Katara and suki walked into Toph's room

"Where's my 20 bucks" suki said with her hand out

"Damn! here" toph said handing the money to her

"Oh my gosh toph I can't believe he really asked you out" said katara hugging her so tight that she was about to turn red

"Okay you could get off me now!" said toph

"Oh, sorry" katara said letting go of her

"So when's your date?" suki said anxious

"Tonight at 7"

"That doesn't give us much time" katara said putting her hand on her chin thinking

"What do you mean?"

"Where are you going for your date?" said katara still with her hand on her chin

"The movies, why?"

"Suki what time is it?"

"4 why?"

"So that means we got at least 3 hours to get you ready"

"WHAT YOU MEAN READY!" Toph said screaming

"For you date duh!" katara said

"No way am I not letting had you picked what to wear and put make up on my face like a Barbie"

"Come on toph please!" suki and katara said begging

"NO!"

"Suki grab her"

"Whoa-… gets off me!"

"Come on toph it would be fun and it would make aang more attractive to you"

"Okay I'll let you as long as I am attractive to aang"

"Yes!" katara yelped along with suki

"Okay so what are we going to do with her hair suki?"

"Let's blow it out"

"Great idea"

It took about 30 minutes to blow out Toph's hair and they were ready for the next step. Clothes!

"Okay love the hair now time for your clothes!" katara said while suki handed her a bag

"What's that?" toph said anxious

"Oh, it's just something that I and suki got at the mall for you before we came here"

"Yeah toph you're really going to look nice in it"

"Okay whatever you say, and if I look like a clown I'm going to hurt you so bad that..."

"Tada!" suki said taking the outfit they bought out

"That… is…so…cute!" toph said, "But are you sure aang would like me in that?"

"Positive" said katara, "now hurry up, go try it on you only got like 2 hours left till your date!"

"But..."

"GO!" katara screamed

**10 minutes later **

Toph walked out her bath room

"So how do I look?"

"Omg!" Said katara and suki staring at toph with their eyes wide open

"Look out world here comes toph Bei Fong" suki said putting her hands on her hips

"You really think aang would like me in this"

"Duh" they both said

"Omg I'm so nervous"

"Don't be, I bet he is more nervous right now too" said katara putting her arm around toph

"So now what do us katara" said suki

"Make up time!"

"Shit!" said toph

Toph sat on her chair that was part of her dresser so that she could get the makeup over with. First katara put on a darkish green color eye shadow to match her outfit (which you could link in the comment box). And then suki put on a red shinny lip gloss on Toph's lips and a rosy pink blush on her cheeks. It took about 30 minutes to put on toph makeup and make it perfect.

"Suki how long is it until tops date?"

"About an hour or so"

"Good we still have time"

"Time for what" asked toph "haven't you done enough?"

"Nope" said katara

"What are you going to do?"

"Practice"

"Practice what?"

"Practice what you're going to talk about with aang" katara said with a smile

"What I talk to aang about is none of your businesses"

"Fine okay so you ready"

"Yep!"

"Omg our toph is growing up!" katara said hugging toph

"Guys we gotta problem" suki said facing katara and toph

"Come and look for yourself" she said pointing to the window of Toph's room

Toph and katara ran to the window and they saw aang coming into the front of her house with his bmw

"Crap! He's here early" said katara

"Oh no what do I do!" Toph said

"Calm down toph just goes have fun on your date"

"Okay thanks guys you're the best" said toph hugging her friends

"No prob now go!" said suki pushing her out the door

"You guys better not mess up my room, okay?"

"Yes toph now go well be here when you come back"

"Okay bye" toph said walking out

"Now let's get ready for our party"

**Outside Toph's house**

Aang was waiting outside his car for toph and when he saw her he was amazed about how she looked

"Hey aang" toph said blushing

"Hey toph! Wow you look.. wow!"

Thanks" toph said blushing even more "lets go before we get to the movies late"

"Yeah" aang said as he walked to the door of the passenger's seat and opened it for toph," come on get in"

"Okay" she said getting onto the car. Aang closed the door and went to the diver's side of the car and went inside the car. Aang turned up the music in his car. He played his favorite song "lolli lolli" by 3 six mafia.

"Hey toph..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with this song?"

"Yeah I love this song"

"Oh cool I thought you won't like it"

"So…….." toph said, "what movie are we going to see?"

"Um... i was hoping you would chose because I didn't really know what movie you would really want to see"

"Okay... how about the dark night? I haven't seen that movie yet"

"Okay cool!"

After 10 minutes of silence they arrived at the movies and went to see the dark night. After about 3 hours at the movies aang decided to take toph somewhere so that they can be alone.

"So toph... want to go to the park for a while befor I take you home?"

"Sure ill like that" said toph blushing

After 10 minutes driving to the park toph and aang went for a walk around the park

"So aang what was your favorite part of the movie?"

"I think the pencil trick was funny"

Toph giggled, "Yeah it was but kind of creepy"

"Maybe we could try it on sokka!"

Toph giggled again "that would be funny but there's no need to mess up sokka's head because it's already is" they both laughed.

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna have a contest"

"I'm interested"

"Okay... who every jumps the farthest off the swing wins"

"Okay but I know I will win"

"Yeah right"

"Okay then lets see" toph said running to the swings without her shoes (she did that cause girls can't run fast with heels on) and sat on the swings. Aang watch her and thought 'wow. I never knew how pretty toph really is'.

"Come on aang your coming or what?" toph screamed

"Yeah I'm coming" aang screamed back

He ran after her until he reaches the swings. They both sat on a swing that was next to each other.

"Okay when I saw jump, we both jump of the swings okay" toph said while swing back and forth. Aang followed.

"Okay countdown" aang said

"One…., two……, three…….. Jump!" they both jumped off. Aang landed about 5 feet away from the swing along with toph who also jumped 5 feet away.

"It's a tie" aang said to toph who was next to him

"Yeah"

They laughed a little then they stared at each other for about 30 seconds. After those 30 seconds their heads got closer to each other little by little until their lips met. They kissed for a good minute and then broke apart.

"Wow' was all aang could say

"Yeah"toph said blushing "I think I should be heading home now"

"Yeah" aang said "hey toph..."

"Yeah?"

"You're a really good kisser" aang said blushing

"You're not so bad yourself" toph said also blushing. They both got up and started walking to the car in silence.

**20 minutes later**

They finally reached Toph's place still in silence.

"So... here you are toph, home sweet home"

"Thanks for taking me out, I had a good time"

"Yeah I had a good time"

"Oh, and aang"

"Yeah?"

Toph leaned over to aang and kissed him on his lips. She didn't want to stop but she had no choice and she broke the kiss.

"Night aang, call me anytime"

"Okay night toph" aang said waving goodbye

Toph went out the car and walked to her door. Aang drove off and while driving he said to himself "wow that was some kiss"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - conversations

It was 11pm when toph came back home from her date. After the date all she could think about was the kiss she had with aang. She was surprised that he was a good kisser. But when she went to her room, she found to people there. Suki and katara.

Toph's room

"OMG TOPH HOW WAS THE DATE??? WAS IT BAD? GOOD? DID YOU KISS AANG? WHAT DID YOU DO??? TELL ME!" was all suki and katara asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you if you calm yourselves."

"Okay were calm now tell us! Please!"

"Okay so after the movie aang asked me if I wanted to go for a walk at the park with him and I said okay so we went to the park and we were walking and talking about some things…"

"What kind of things?" suki interrupted

"You don't need to know, anyways I challenged him to see who could jump the farthest of the swings, but it was a tie and then we laughed for like a minute and then we just stared at each other and our faces got closer until our lips touched and we kissed!"

"Eep! Toph that's so romantic!" said katara squealing with suki

"I know but there's more"

"Yey! More romance" suki squealed

" okay so when he dropped me off I told him that I had a good time and then I just grabbed him and kissed him again and you should of seen the look on his face, anyways before I left told him to call me any time and I said bye and left!"

"Omg suki our toph is growing up"

"oh shut up" toph said blushing", so are we going to have this sleep over or what?"

"Duh" suki and katara said

Aang's room

Appa, Aang's dog jumped on him when he saw aang coming into his room

"Hey buddy!" aang said while petting his dog. Appa barked.

Soulja Boy Tellem

The dance floor silly  
The ladies gon feel me  
The fellas in the back and they twissin up a fillet

Get silly(8x)

The dance floor silly  
The ladies gon feel me  
The fellas in the back and they twissin up a fillet  
(2x)

Aang knew it was cause of the ring tone. It was sokka of course.

Aang picked up the phone "what you want sokka"

"Hey dude, how was your date?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so"

"Okay then, I'll find out from suki"

"Okay I'll tell you"

"Sweet! So what happened?"

"Well we just saw a movie and went to the park that's it"

"That's not all of it and I know it"

"Okay we kissed! Happy know?"

"Yep! Dude you scored! You're learning from the master!"

"Whatever"

"But I was right now you owe me and zuko 20 bucks! Haha"

"Shut up! Don't rub it in"

"Too late!"

"Hold on zukos calling me"

"Okay"

Aang switched to the other line to zuko

"What zuko"

Were's my 20 bucks?"

"You too!"

"Yep I and sokka were right"

"I know"

"Got to go going to call my lady"

"Whatever bye"

"Bye" zuko hanged up

Aang switched the line back to sokka

"You still there?"

"Yep so about those 20 bucks"

"Okay ill give them to you Monday okay?"

"Okay"

"Got to go I'm going to call top"

"Oh someone's in love"

"Whatever bye"

"Bye dude"

Aang hanged up and dialed Toph's number.

Back to toph

The girls were talking until Toph's phone started playing her ring tone

Let's do some stupid shit (yeah)  
let's get messin, messin with it  
Do some stupid shit (yeah)  
I know we're not supposed to  
But the hell with it (yeah)  
let's get dirty, dirty baby  
Are you down with it (yeah)  
we'll then let's go do some stupid shit

The phone kept ringing

"Toph its aang" said katara holding Toph's phone

"Give me my phone ill but him on speaker"

"Okay" katara said handing toph her phone

Toph answered her phone

"Hey aang"

"Hey toph, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much just hanging"

Katara and suki giggled

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing it was the TV"

"Okay so can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"I was wondering… if you want to hang out tomorrow at my house, my parents are not going to be home for 2 weeks and I'm so lonely I only have Appa to keep me company"

"Yeah sure what time should I be there?"

"Around 1 or so"

"Okay" toph said giggling with suki and katara "I got to go aang sorry I could talk all night but…. I hear katara and suki coming up stairs from the kitchen, were having a sleepover"

"Okay sees you tomorrow"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" aang hanged up

"Omg toph he can't let you go" katara said

"I know I'm irresistible" toph said laughing

"Yeah sure you are" suki said hitting toph with a pillow

"Pillow fight!" katara said. The girls stared hitting each other with pillows until they got tired

At 2am in the morning

Let's do some stupid shit (yeah)  
let's get messin, messin with it  
Do some stupid shit (yeah)  
I know we're not supposed to  
But the hell with it (yeah)  
let's get dirty, dirty baby  
Are you down with it (yeah)  
we'll then let's go do some stupid shit

Toph's phone began to ring. It was aang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- aang and toph

"Aang?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I called you so late but I couldn't help it"

"Its okay I was already up because I'm watching a movie with katara and suki"

"Their still up?"

"Yeah when we have slumber parties we stay up till 3 in the morning"

"Oh, anyways I called you cause…."

"Cause what?"

"Cause... I… I can't stop thinking about you"

"Awh aang" toph said in a baby voice, "The truth is I can't stop thinking about you either"

"So... about tomorrow, I was wondering if you could bring your bathing suit"

"For what"

"Cause I was thinking you could come take a swim with me, oh and because I thought that hanging out would be kind of boring"

"Okay"

"You could still come at 1"

"Okay, oh and aang bout that kiss we had-"

"Was it bad?" aang interrupted

"No... No it wasn't it's just that I never expected you to be a good kisser"

"Me either, I mean about you"

"Yeah I knew what you meant"

"I think I should let you go okay?

"Okay night, or good morning "

"Night is okay" Aang laughed "bye"

"Bye" toph said hanging up

Suki and katara stared at toph

"That's weird, why did he call you so late?" suki asked

"Because he said he couldn't stop thinking about me" toph blushed

"Awh!" katara and suki said

"He digs you so much he called you twice in one night" katara said smiling

"I know! See I told you I was irrespirable "

"Whatever, let's go to bed I'm tired" suki said yawning

"Yeah night peeps"

"Night" suki and katara said falling asleep

The next day at noon

The girls woke up yawning

"Katara, what time is it" toph asked

"Um... 12 why?"

"Oh shit I gotta get ready fast!" toph said getting out of the bed and running to her bathroom and slammed the door shut

"Damn she's fast" suki said rubbing her eyes

"Hell yea"

"We should get ready to leave"

"Yep"

10 minutes later

"Omg where's my bathing suit?"

"Why you need it"

"cause I'm going to aang's place and were going to have like our own little pool party with just us to, now help me find it" toph said looking in her closet

"Well I'm not helping I need to pee" suki said stepping into the bathroom

"Ill help you toph" katara said helping her find it

5 minutes later

"Is this it toph?" katara said holding a green bikini

"Yep thanks katara"

"No prob but toph"

"Yeah?"

"I'm surprise you would wear something like this"

"Whatever I need to change fast"

Suki came out the bathroom, "you found it?"

"Yea "toph said "know move I have to change" toph said rushing into the bathroom

"Damn girl"

"Damn girl is right" katara said

Another five minutes later

"So guys how do I look?" toph said coming out the bathroom

"Oh………..my………………gosh……….. You look hot" katara and suki said

"You think aang would like it?"

"Duh!!" both girls said

Toph started putting her clothes over her bathing suit and suki and katara were getting ready to leave.

20 minutes later outside toph's house

"Well ill call you guys later" toph said getting into her car

"Okay bye" suki and katara said getting into their cars and drove away

Another 20 minutes later

Toph finally made it to Aang's place on time. Toph parked her car, stepped out it and went to aang's front door. She knocked on the door for 10 seconds and a minute later aang opened the door

"Hey toph you're right on time"

"Yeah I know I just wanted to see you so much" toph said blushing. Aang blushed too.

Aang was in his trunks already without his shirt on. Toph couldn't help but stare at his build up body. She dazed at his body for a few seconds. Until...

"Toph are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Okay then let's go inside"

"Okay" as she walked into his place. It was huge. Aang closed the door behind her and walked up to her and grabbed her waist

"I missed you" he whispered into her ear.

She blushed and turns to him while he still had her hands around her waist

"I missed you to" she said rapping her arms around his neck and leaned over to kiss him. When their lips touched, aang didn't want to let go and either did toph but they broke the kiss.

"So ready to go for a swim?" aang said still holding her waist

"Yep but I just got to take of these clothes"

"Okay, you could change in the bathroom" he said letting go of her. Toph walked into the bathroom to change while aang went to his backyard to be the pool was. He waited for 5 minutes until he heard a voice behind him

"So aang how do I look?"

Aang couldn't help but stare at her this time. "You look …. HOT!"

Toph blushed, "thanks"

"So are you going into the pull or what?"

"Not now ill go in a while"

"Okay" he said. He wanted her to get into the pool, so he decides to grab her by the waist and drag her into the pool with him. So when she turns around and walked to the beach chair, aang sneaked up on her and grabbed her by the waist and carried her

"Aang! Put me down I told you that ill go in later!" toph said struggling to get out of his grip

"Not any more, your coming in with me so hold your breath!" aang said running with her. She held her breath. Aang jumped into the pool with her and when they went for air toph was pissed

"Aang! Why did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't help it" he smirked

"Don't talk to me" she said turning her back to j=him with her arms crossed. She knew that if she would do that aang would want her more

"Awh come on, I was just playing"

".."

"I'm sorry toph" he said in a baby voice and grabbed her by the waist

She turned to him, rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He didn't see that coming.

Toph broke the kiss after 2 minutes, "its okay" she said kissing him again

1 hour later

"I think it would be a good time to get out and dry off" top said while she tried to get out the pool

"Yeah" aang said getting out the pool "hey toph are you hungry?"

"Yeah being in the pool makes be hungry a lot" she said while he walked up to her

"How about we get cleaned up and get something to eat"

"Good idea" toph said walking with him into the house, "can I take a shower here I don't feel like going home now"

"Sure" aang said "I think I should take a shower to, oh and you can use the guestrooms bathroom"

"Okay" she said walking off with clean clothes in her hand

Another hour later

"Come on toph it doesn't take long to get ready" aang said knocking on the guestrooms door

"Ill be out in 2 minutes"

"okay." Aang waited until her finally

"Okay let's go" toph said coming out the room

"Wow toph you look great!" aang said grabbing her hand

Toph blushed, "thanks." Toph wore a plaid shirt sleeve jacket with 3 different types of green and with some blue lines, dark blue skinny jeans and flats that had the same colors as the jacket. They walked to Toph's car (because she wanted to drive) and got in. they drove to into an Italian restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – second date and parties at night

After the day of fun at the pool toph an aang decided to go to an Italian restaurant  
"So aang this is like a second date right?"  
"Yeah I guess so"  
"So what made you go out with me?"  
"Well even though we were friends, I kind of had a crush on and when I asked you out I thought you would say no cause we were friends and I thought you didn't want to break up our friendship" aang said blushing, "oh also sokka and zuko made me because they knew that I has a crush on you"  
"oh, I'm a little mad that sokka and zuko made you but I think it was sweet how you had a crush on me" toph paused, " and to tell you the truth I kind of had a crush on you to" she blushed  
"Well I'm glad you said yes because I really like you, a lot"  
"Me to" toph said as she leaned over to kiss him. Every time they kissed toph thought that he was the right one and aang always thought her kisses were perfect

An hour and 30 minutes later

"So aang what should we do now, I mean since I still don't want to go home yet"  
"Why don't you like going home?"  
"cause I hate when my parents only care about money and my dad's career and they think I'm still a little kid but I'm not I'm old enough to take care of myself"  
"That's what I like the most about you, your strong and you know what you're doing"  
"Thanks aang" she said kissing him while walking to her car  
"Your welcome" he said breaking the kiss  
"So what do you want to do now" said toph holding aang's hand  
"I'm not sure how about tonight we go to the club ill tell the gang to come with us, how does that sound?"  
"That's a good idea, ill texted the girls and you can call or text the guys whatever you want to do"  
"Okay" aang said taking out his phone. Aang first texted sokka then zuko. And as for toph she texted katara then suki  
"Aang you wouldn't mind if I take you to my place for a while? Cause I have to get clothes for tonight"  
"Sure as long as you look hot tonight I'm okay"  
"Shut up and kiss me" toph said grabbing his shirt and pulled him into a kiss

At Toph's room

"Damn it's been so long since I haven't been to your room"  
"I know now tell me what you think about this outfit." Toph wore a green mini skirt with a black spaghetti strap shirt  
"Na I don't want no guy hitting on my girl"  
"Okay then this is out" toph said going back into her bathroom to change into another outfit  
"I still like you in it" aang shouted so toph could hear from the bathroom  
"Oh shut up" toph shouted back from the bathroom  
2 minutes later toph came out the bathroom with a new outfit  
"So how about this one?" toph came out with a green strapless shirt and dark blue skinny jeans  
"Now that make you look hot!" aang said walking up to her and put his hands around her waist  
"Okay so I'm going in this" toph said going back to the bathroom to change into the clothes she had on before  
After 5 minutes toph came out the bathroom  
"Um toph..?  
"Yeah?"  
"You wanna stay at my house tonight because it seems like you don't like being home a lot"  
"Um… sure let me get some extra clothes"  
"Okay"  
Back at Aang's place

"So we're should I but my stuff at?"  
"Um you could leave them in my room or the guess room"  
"Ill leaves it in your room" she said walking up to his room. Aang followed  
"Um toph, were you want to sleep at"  
"Um… how about with you?"  
"What! I don't know"  
"Awh come on it would be like a sleepover"  
"Okay"  
"Yey!" toph squealed  
"Why do you want to sleep in my room anyways?"  
"Cause I like being close to you" she whispered while putting her hands around his neck  
"I like being close to you too" aang said as he leaned over to kiss her  
They broke the kiss

9 at night

"Come on toph we aint got all night the gang is going to meet us there in an hour"  
"Okay I'm coming" toph said coming out the bathroom with the outfit she tried on before  
"Ready to go?" aang asked  
"Yep"  
They left the house walked to Aang's car.

At the club

"Hey toph and aang" sokka said, "glad to see you guys together"  
"Leave them alone sokka!" suki said slapping his across the head  
"Its okay suki, sokka didn't mean no harm by saying that" toph told suki  
"See its okay for me to say that" sokka rubbed in  
"Oh shut up" suki said  
"You girls go inside the club us guys would meet you inside" zuko said with a cheesy smile  
"Okay but don't do anything stupid zuko!" katara said walking away with toph and suki  
"So aang, where's our 20 bucks" zuko said  
"Yeah aang we were right and you were wrong"  
"Okay here and don't bother" aang said handing them each 20 dollars  
"Thank you" the guys said  
"Nice doing business with you" sokka said as they all walked into the club  
They meet up with the girls  
"What took you guys so long?" asked katara  
"Just some guy stuff" sokka said  
"Whatever you say" katara said

The dj stared to play What You Got by Colby O' Donis ft. Akon

"I love this song" katara said pulling zuko to the dance floor, "come on zuko lets dance"  
"Okay" he said as we walked with katara to the dance floor  
"Come on sokka lets go dance too"  
"Okay suki but you owe me for this" he said walking with her  
"So I guess it's just us to" aang told toph  
"Yeah I guess it is"  
"Toph...um do you wanna dance?"  
"I don't know, I mean I don't really dance"  
"Come on just follow me"  
"Okay" toph said as she walked to the dance floor with him  
They danced all night long until it was 12 at night  
"Well I and toph should be going"  
"Okay bye" said the gang as they went there separate ways  
"Come on toph lets go"  
"Okay aang" toph said then kissed him

In Aang's room later that night

"Let me change then we could go to sleep" toph said to aang as she walked into the bathroom to change into her pj's  
"Okay I will be in my room changing too"  
5 minutes later

"I'm so tired" toph told aang as she walked over to his bed  
"Yeah me to but I bed a good time"  
"Me too"  
"Well night toph" aang said kissing her  
Toph broke the kiss, "night aang"  
As they went to bed toph was cold and aang could fell her shiver. So he raped his arms around her but he didn't know that toph was blushing as he did that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-should I be mad at you or should I forgive you

It's been 3 weeks since toph and aang been dating each other, there haven't been any fights and nothing has gotten messed up until now

A Friday afternoon after school

Aang was walking out the school with zuko and sokka until they were stopped by Aang's ex girlfriend, onji

"Hey guys what what's up" onji said standing in front of the guys

"What do you want onji?" aang said

"I just want to talk to you alone"

"And we should be going" zuko said grabbing sokka

"*cough* slut *cough*" sokka coughed. Zuko and sokka were laughing

"What do you want from me onji?"

"I just wanted to talk about us"

"There are no us I broke up with you" aang said walking away from onji

"Whatever but how could you go out with that girl?"

"Her name is toph, and it happens to be that I like her a lot"

"Sure you do"

"I do and you know why I broke up with you?"

"Why?" she said sarcastically

"Because you're a bitch, I bet you're worse than azula"

Then onji saw toph coming out the school door with katara and suki. 'I should get her mad at aang' onji thought then she grabbed aang by his shirt and kissed so it would look like he was kissing her. Toph watch with tears coming out her eyes the onji broke the kiss with aang

"Aang how dare you, your girlfriend is right there!" onji screamed

"What!" aang said turning his head to toph who was crying?

Onji ran up to toph, "I'm so sorry toph he kissed me because he said he still had feelings for me to and I broke up with him a long time ago"

"Whatever it seems he likes you more" toph said then ran to her car

Aang went after her, "toph wait!" aang screamed

"NO! I don't ever want to see you again or talk to you!" toph shouted as she went into her car and drove off

"SHIT!" aang screamed, "Onji your such a bitch!" aang screamed again running into his car

Onji was laughing with her friends about what just happen. Azula, mai and ty lee went up to onji and azula said to onji, "wow, I thought I was a bitch, but that was cold" azula walked away

With toph (she's driving)

"How the fuck can I be so stupid going out with him!" said to herself, "shit!"

Toph got to her house and after she got out her car she ran straight to her room and started to cry. A few minutes later toph heard a knock on her door

"Toph can we come in?" it was katara and suki

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Come on we want to talk to you" suki said from the other side of the door

"Fine!" toph said getting up to open the door. After opening the door she walked back to her bed and put her face into her pillow and began to cry more

"Are you okay, toph?" suki asked

"No! You saw what aang did to onji, he doesn't care for me!" she screamed in her pillow

"But toph it wasn't Aang's fault it was onji" katara told her

"Yeah, and you could tell cause onji didn't break up with aang, he broke up with her"

"Prove it!" toph screamed again

"okay, look sokka and zuko told us that she was the one that wanted to talk to aang and they said that she was telling him that why is he going out with you and aang stood up for you but when she saw you she grabbed his shirt and kissed him so that you could get mad at him" katara told toph

"And she lied to you" suki added

"Are you sure" toph said taking her head off her pillow and looking at the two girls. Both girls nodded

"Come on toph you gotta forgive him"

"Okay, I will"

"Good" said the girls

"Right after I beat the shit out of onji"

"Toph no! She not worth it" suki told her

"Fine! You guys ruin the fun" toph pouted

"You do it when you got nothing to do" katara joked

"Yeah" said toph "I got to go"

"Where?!" said both girls

"To forgive someone" toph said grabbing her car keys and walked out the door

"Let's go" suki told katara walking out Toph's room

Meanwhile with aang

"Shit! Why did onji had to be such a bitch!" aang said slamming his door from his room

Aang was pissed. He jump onto his bed and stared to scream into his pillow. Then his phone started to ring

Soulja Boy Tellem ****

The dance floor silly  
the ladies gon feel me  
the fellas in the back and they twissin up a fillet

Get silly (8x)

the dance floor silly  
the ladies gon feel me  
the fellas in the back and they twissin up a fillet  
(2x)

Of course it was sokka

"What you want sokka"

"Dude is you okay"

"No!"

"You really do care for toph don't you?"

"Yeah I do more than anyone else"

"Dude!"

"What!"

"You're in love with her"

"No! I just like her a lot"

"I could tell your lying"

"Okay fine I do and?"

"And that means that you have to tell her!"

"No way"

"Yes way, you want her to forgive you?"

"Yeah"

"The tell her!"

"Fine I will"

The door bell rang. Aang didn't know who it was so he ran down the stairs and when she answered the door. It was toph.

"Hey aang" she said quietly

"Um sokka I got to go" aang said hanging up his phone and when he saw her standing there, he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her closer and kissed her. But toph broke the kiss

"Aang, I'm so sorry, I should have known it was onji who kissed you" toph started to cry

"No I'm sorry I should have not let her" he said kissing her again.

Toph still had tears coming down her face as she kissed him. She broke the kiss again she hugged him tight.

"I love you toph" aang whispered into her ear

She paused for a minute then said, "I love you to aang"

They broke the hug and started to kiss each other again

Toph giggled a little after the kiss broke apart

"What's so funny?" aang asked

"It's just that I thought you wouldn't have the same feelings as I did but I was wrong"

"I wanted to tell you sooner but I thought it wasn't a good time"

"I love you so much aang" she said rapping her arms around his neck

"I love you so much to toph" he told her kissing her again


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- the beach

Aang told toph he loved her and she had the same feelings for him.

Monday afternoon before lunch in the hallways with toph and aang

"So toph are you coming to the beach Saturday?" aang asked toph

"Duh, I don't wanna miss the fun"

"I know you won't wanna miss one minute"

"I wanna see sokka fall of his surfboard again"

"Yeah that was funny" they both laughed

The bell rang

"I guess we should meet up with the gang at lunch now"

"Yeah come on" said toph as they started walking to the cafeteria

At lunch

"Hey guys" said toph and aang

"Hey" they all said

"What have you two been up to?" katara asked toph and aang

"Nothing mind your biz" said toph

"Okay never mind anyway are you two coming with us to the beach Saturday?"

"We wouldn't miss it" aang said taking a bite of his sandwich

"Yeah we wanna see sokka fall of his board again" said toph

"Hey! This time I'm not going to fall" sokka said eating his all meat sandwich

"Yeah right watch you fall off again" said zuko as they all laughed except sokka

"Wanna bet?" sokka asked zuko

"Okay if you don't fall you get 50 bucks and if you fall you have to run around campuses screaming I'm a little bitch"

"Deal!" said sokka shaking hands with zuko

"This is going to be bad" suki told katara

"I know" katara said back

The bell rang

"Crap back to class" toph said getting up with aang

"Yeah" aang said to toph

That Saturday at the beach

"Damn! Who knew it would be so hot today" said toph sitting under the beach umbrella with aang

"I know but today am all about fun not how hot it is" aang told her

"I know" toph said kissing him

Katara and suki giggled when toph and aang kissed. Toph broke the kiss and glared at them. Then they stopped and looked away

"Um aang do you mind getting a smoothie for me?" toph asked aang

"Sure"

"Sokka, zuko go get me and katara one two please" said suki

"Fine" they both said leaving with aang

"So you really like laughing when we kiss don't you?" said toph to both girls

"Sorry but it was sooooo cute!" said suki

"Yeah and we can't help it" said katara

"Whatever" said toph, "oh, guess what?"

"What!" they both said anxious to what toph was going to say

"Aang said he loved me!"

"No way!" said suki

"When!" asked katara

"Remember when I left you guys to go say sorry to aang?"

"Yeah" they both said

"Well we made out after I apologized, and then he said I love you to me!"

"Omg! Toph" said suki

"Awh someone's in love" sang katara

"Shut up!" screamed toph

Meanwhile with the boys waiting to get the smoothies

"So aang you told toph you loved her?" asked sokka

"Hold up! You told toph you love her" said zuko

"Yeah" said aang "and she said she loved me back"

"Dude your officially in love" said sokka patting his back

"Yeah congrats" said zuko

"Thanks guys" said aang

The guys got the smoothies and walked back to the girls

Back with the girls

"Toph, you're officially in love" said suki

"I know and it makes me feel open" said toph

"You said it" katara said

"Okay stop the chit chat, the guys are coming" said toph

"Were back" said sokka

"Yeah we could see that" said toph

"Here you go toph" said aang handing her the smoothie

"Thanks aang" said toph giving him a kiss on the cheek

"You welcome" he said as he took a sip of his smoothie

"So sokka are you going to surf or what?" asked zuko

"Yea and watch me win"

"Yeah right"

"Okay well see about that!" said zuko

"Fine!" sokka said grabbing his surf board and running into the water

The gang watches him from where they were. Sokka waited for a big wave, and when it came he stared to stand on his board and surfed. He stood on the board without falling for 5 minutes until the wave made him fall. Zuko was happy he won the bet

"See I knew he couldn't stay on the board" he said

"We all knew that" said toph

"I gotta see him run around the school saying he's a little bitch" said aang

"Yeah that would be funny!" said katara

"I told sokka this was a bad idea but he still does it" suki said mad

"We should take a video of it and put it on YouTube" said zuko

"Yeah" they all said

Then sokka came running to the gang and he was soaked. "You win zuko!" said sokka after falling on the sand

"I know"

"Hey toph wanna go into the water?" aang asked

"Sure" said toph "see you guys in a while" toph said as she started walking with aang

Toph and aang walking to the water

"So toph, you know we've been dating for 4 weeks now right?"

"And a day" see added

"Whatever so you wanna go out tonight?"

"Sure were to?"

"It's a surprise"

"You always have a surprise" she said kissing him

40 minutes later

"I think we should be getting out the water" said toph

"Yeah, come on" he said walking out the water

They went back to the gang who were just sitting under the beach umbrellas. They were playing I declare war like 10 year olds

"Ha! I got the most cards!" sokka shouted

"No fair you cheated!" katara said

"And???" he said

Katara slapped him across the head

"Ow!"

"HAHA!" Said zuko

"Bite me!" said sokka

"Wow you guys are beach bums" said toph

"No were not!" said zuko

"Oh yeah then why are you playing cards?"

"Be- "sokka paused "damn we are beach bums"

"Told you!" toph shouted

"Fine I'm going into the water come on suki" said sokka

"Fine" suki said getting up

"And what are you two going to do?" aang asked katara and zuko

"Were going into the water to come zuko" said katara

"Like brother and sister" said zuko

"What!" screamed katara

"Nothing let's just go" zuko said getting up

"It's true what zuko said" aang told toph

"I know"

"Well were alone now"

"Yeah and now we can do this" toph said kissing him. They kissed for like 2 minutes until they were interrupted by someone. It was onji.

Aang broke the kiss, "what do you want onji?" aang said angry

"Oh nothing, just surprised to see you back together with her"

"She has a name you know"

"And I don't care" onji gave an attitude

"Well you better leave before I make you" said toph getting up

"Oh yeah, how?"

Toph was about to punch her but aang stopped her

"Onji you better leave" said aang

"Fine I knew she would be a sissy to fight me" onji said walking away

"I'm not a sissy you bitch" toph screamed out, "slut!" she screamed out again

"Toph calm down she won't be bothering us no more" said aang

"Okay" she said kissing him again

Katara, zuko, suki and sokka ran up to where toph and aang were

"What just happen?" katara asked

"Onji is what happen, I think we should leave now" toph said

"Damn! I missed the girl fight!" sokka said. Everyone stared at him. "What?" this time suki slapped him across the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh shut up and pack up!" suki shouted at him

"Yes maim" he said packing up his things, as the whole gang also packed up everything

At the parking lot

"I'll see you tonight aang" toph said putting her stuff into her car

"Yeah ill pick you up at 8, okay?

"Okay" she said giving him a kiss, and then she went into her car, and so did aang and drove away


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – girl fight

Its been more then a month that toph and aang been going out but theres one person that wants to break them up. Onji

Friday after school

Toph decided to hang out with katara and suki after school but they were interrupted by onji.(the bitch)

"oh I heared it already been I a month since you and aang have been going out" said onji who was with two of her other friends, "I bet hes just going out with you cause he feels bad for you"

Toph didn't say nothing, all she did was punch onji in the face. She fell to the ground(that's how hard she got punched by toph) then toph screamed to her, "hahaha your so funny im funny to I just punched the shit out of you and what are you going to do about it??"

Onji didn't say nothing, she got up from the ground then she try to get back at toph but toph stopped her and broke her nose

"what happen? Poor little onji cant fight??? Awh boo hoo little bitch cant fight for her life! You see that and your little friends don't even help you! Your on your own" said toph

"watch me ill get you" said onji who was still on the ground

Just then she saw aang zuko and sokka ran up to the their girlfriends and the bitch who was on the ground. They were shocked on what toph did. And as for onji she ran away with her friends.

" whats going on here?" said aang

"toph just show onji a lesson" said suki

" what you mean les- toph did you beat up onji?"

" yeah kind of" said top

"DAMN! I missed the girl fight again!" said sokka. Everyone looked at him, "what !" he said

"shut up sokka!" they all said so sokka shut his mouth

"why toph? Why did you do that?" aang asked her

"because she got me really pissed and I couldn't take it anymore!" she screamed

"okay toph calm down" said katara

"im not going to calm down that bitch is getting on my nerves! She cant stand me cause I go out with aang but she should know that its not my fucking fault that he broke up with her!" toph screamed to katara

"toph please understand that it wasn't the right thing to do" aang said calm

"I now but AGH! She has to stop her shit" said toph

"I know but promise me you wouldn't fight her again"

"okay I promise but if she touches me im not going to stand there like a idiot"

"that's fine with me" he said kissing her

"okay so what happen? You kicked her ass?" sokka asked

"duh! She cant fight for her life" toph said

"sweet" said sokka

"come on lets get out of here befor we get introuble" said zuko walking hand and hand with katara

"yeah I don't want to be on Americas most wanted" said toph as they all laughted and walked away

Toph was also hand and hand with aang until she stopped him and then told the gang. "will catch up to you guys later"

"okay see you later" they all said and continued walking

"whats wrong that you has to stop us"

"nothing its that l want to be alone with you" she said kissing him

"oh well were alone like you wanted" he said kissing her

The made out for a while at the park.

"I love you aang"

"I love you too" he said kissing her again. Then he broke the kiss and told her, "wanna go to my place and watch a movie or something?"

"sure as long as its not a scary movie cause I know you would get scared easy" she said laughing

"that's not true" he said blushing in embarrassment

"im sorry, do you forgive me?" she said in a baby voice that aang loved

"how can I say no to that face and voice" he said kissing her

Come on lets get out of here" she said dragging him by his arm

At aangs house (time- 1030pm)

"so we gotta choice, we could watch a funny movie or a action movie" screamed aang who was in the kitchen making popcorn

"um .. how about a funny movie" she said

"okay" he said coming into the living room with the popcorn

"hand me the popcorn" toph said trying to take it

"you have to kiss me to get it" he said

"fine" she said then kissed him

"okay here" he said handing her the popcorn

"thank you" she said then sat back on the couch

"so the movies are either sgt. bilko or scary movie 3"

"sgt. Bilko, that movies really funny"

"okay" he said as he put in the dvd and presses play. Then he sat next to toph who stuffed her face with popcorn. He put his arm around her and she layed her head on aangs chest and was still eating the popcorn

After the movie

Aang was still awake but toph fell asleep in his arms. He thought she was so beautiful while she was asleep. So he carried her to his room and layed her in his bed. Tophs hair was in her face so aang put her hair behind her ear. After that he kissed her forhead and then whispered saying, "I love you". Toph didn't respond so aang went to sleep beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- good morning

Toph was surprised waking up next to aang in the morning. She forgot that she slept during the movie and she was happy because aang was willing to carry her to his bed.

Toph tried getting up from his bed without waking him up. As she got up she looked back at aang who was still asleep so she decided to give him a kiss and then said, "I love you" to him. Then she walked to the bathroom to freshen up. And when she got up, aang was awake, and sitting on his bed, yawning.

"You're up early" he told her

"So are you" she said as she walked over to him and sat next to him.

"So how was the movie?" he joked knowing that she fell asleep doing it

"Shut up" she said punching him in the arm then tapped kissed him

"Can I get another one?" he asked

"Nope, only if you wash your mouth" she told him, "cause your breath is kicking" she smiled

"Ill get you for that he said as he got up to walk to the bathroom. 7 minutes later he came out the bathroom then told toph, "know your going to pay" he told her

"How?"

"Like this" he said walking up to her and kissing her

"I think I should bother you more often" she joked

"Yeah and ill do this more often" he said kissing her again

Toph broke the kiss and then told him, "come on let's get something to eat I'm starving" she said walking out the room

He followed her to the kitchen and then asked her, "What you wanna eat?"

"Um… how about pancakes, I love pancakes"

"I'm jealous because you love pancakes" he joked

"Awh I'm sorry I love you more than pancakes" she said, "or do I?" she said

"You do" he said

"I know" she smiled

As aang cooked toph pancakes she was thinking out things between him and her. She wondered if he will break her heart, or if he would cheat on her. But she knew he wouldn't do anything like that to her cause they were best friends since the 6th grade and she knows him well

"Here toph" he said handing her a plate of pancakes,

"Oh thanks" she said

Aang put a plate of pancakes that he made for himself across from toph. He was wondering what toph was thinking about so he asked her "is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine just thinking about something's"

"What kinds of things?"

"Don't worry there not important" she said taking a bite of her pancakes

"Toph tell me what's really going on"

"Okay...okay I was thinking about us"

"What about us?"

"Mostly about you like if you would cheat on me or break up with me" she said taking another bite of her pancakes

"Why would you think that? I would never cheat on you"

"What about you break up with me?"

"Toph... I don't know about that because you're the first girl who I told them I love you"

"So would you break up with me in the future?"

"Toph... I wouldn't wanna do anything to hurt you. You're the best thing that ever happen to me"

"Is that true?"

"Yes and I would wanna be with you forever but we don't know about anything that will happen in the future"

"Your right" she said taking another bite of the pancakes, "but just to let you know..." she started, "ill always love you" she said

"Ill always love you too" he said

"Know about these pancakes, how you learn how to make them so good?"

"I learned from my mom because when my dad worked, that was the only way I could spend time with my mom"

"Oh... anyways where are your parents?"

"There on another business trip until next week"

"Wow at least your parents leave you home alone, my parents would have like 20 guards surrounding my place and it gets annoying"

"Yeah" he said taking a bite of his pancakes then he said, "So are you going to teo's house party tonight?"

'Yeah are you?"

"Yeah, he has the best parties"

"True" she said eating the last piece of pancake. Then she got up and put the plate in the sink and started washing it. After she was done she told aang, "Well I'm going to get dress and go home I bet my parents are worried"

"Yeah" he said still eating

Toph went up to get dress and when she finished she went down the stars of his house and went to aang to say bye to him

"Bye aang" she told him then kissed him

"Bye toph" he said kissing her back

He watched her as she left and then he said to himself, "hopefully nothing goes wrong at that party"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- the house party

With toph, suki and katara shopping

"Okay so what are we going to wear to the party?" said suki  
"Were going to have to wear something not go to a party naked" toph joked  
"Ha-ha very funny" suki said sarcastically, "anyways we have to be the hottest girls at that party"  
"Well we are the hottest girls" katara said smiling  
"No me and suki are, but you… nope" toph joked again and suki laughed  
"Hahaha whatever"  
"So what are we going to buy? I mean because it can't be to showy or to covered" said suki as they all walked into charlotte russe (love that store!)  
"Omg! Look at this shirt it's so cute!" katara squealed. She picked out a blue Cowl Neck Sweater  
That had a ribbon around its waist and it was short sleeves.  
"That is so cute!! It would look even better with these jeans" said suki holding up a pair of jeans. The jeans were dark boot-cut jeans.  
"You so right let me go try it on" she said running to the fitting room  
"Okay toph what are you going to get?" said suki with her hands crossed  
"I don't know"  
"Then let me help you"  
"No!"  
"Please!"  
"No!  
"Please!" she pleaded louder  
"Fine" toph said  
"YES!" suki said as she grabbed toph's wrist and dragged her around the store. "Toph try this on"  
"Fine" toph said going into the fitting room  
Suki went to go find something for herself and also went to the fitting room  
Katara came out the fitting room and knocked on sukis and toph's fitting room, "are you done?"  
"Hold on I'm almost done" suki said from the other side  
"How about you toph?"  
"Yeah I'm almost done too"  
Katara waited for about a minute until they both came out. "So how do I look" said katara showing off  
"Love it told you it would look good how about me?"Said suki looking into the mirror. Suki had on a super low rise flare jeans that were dark and a black and white layered top  
"Love it" katara said  
"How about me?" said toph from behind both of them?  
The both of them turned too looked at toph. She had dark washed skinny jeans with a dark green Ribbed Tank top with a black Bomber Jacket over the top  
"That is super cute!" they both said  
"Yeah thanks to suki"  
"I know ima genius"  
"Okay lets but these and go shopping for shoes!!" said katara going into the fitting room. They all bought what they tried on and went to the shoe store to buy some shoes

Later that day when aang went to pick up toph for the party

"TOPH!! AANGS HERE!!" her mother screamed  
"COMING!!" toph screamed back as she walked down the stairs and out the door to aang's car. After getting in the car toph kissed aang before he started driving.  
"You look great toph" he said while driving  
"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself" she said smiling

At the party

The music was loud and people were dancing to the music and drinking whatever they had at the party.  
The girls were talking to each other during the party until sokka came up to the girls. He was walking side to side like he was drunk with a cup of punch in his hand

"Guess what guys!" he said  
"What" the girls said sarcastically  
"There's…..there's gray goose in the...the punch and it taiste so GOOD!" he said falling on suki  
"What" they screamed  
"Yep! Hehe" he said  
"I gotta see if aang had some" toph said getting up from the couch and walked around the house to find aang  
"Hey baby!" aang said wobbling, "did I ever tell you how hot you were"  
Toph saw punch in his hand and knew he was drunk, "aang your drunk" she told him  
"No I'm not" he said about to fall on the floor before toph caught him  
"Yes you are come on let's get out of here"  
Then toph saw onji coming up to them and she stopped in front of the couple  
"So we meet again" she said  
"Get away from me onji before I beat the shit out of you again" toph said  
"You caught me off guard so know its payback time" she said putting her hand in a fist  
Before onji could hit toph, toph punched her in the face again and onji fell  
"That my girl shows her whose boss" aang said as they walked to the door  
"Aang give me the keys to the car"  
"No I can drive" he said taking out his keys  
"No you can't now give me the keys"  
"Fine" he said giving her the keys  
Toph opened the door to the passengers' seat and sat aang. Then she closed the door and went to the drivers seat and started the car. Ad she drove to aangs house aang was turning up the music in the car and started to dance. Toph laughed alittle by the way he was dancing. He was listening to just dance by lady gaga.  
Then after the song aang lowered the music and told toph, "you know every time I see you in your pjs it gets me turned on"  
"yeah sure"  
They finally got to his house. Toph turned off the car and left the car so that she can get aang on the other side of it. As she got aang out she dragged him to his front door  
"aang give me your house keys"  
"okay sexy" he said laughing and he handed her the keys. After opening the door she closed it after they both got into the house. Toph draaged aang up his stairs and to his room. As she opened the door to his room he ran to his bed and jumped on it and patted his hand on side of his bed and then told toph, "come to me babe"  
"aang stop your drunk know got to sleep your tierd"  
"no im not come here please at least give me a kiss god night"  
"fine" she said walking over to him and gave him a kiss  
"thank you" he said then took off his shirt and went to bed  
"What am I ever going to do without him" she said as she walked to the other side of his bed then feels asleep beside him


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- hangover and paintball

Aang woke up at 12 in the morning wondering how he got home and where was toph. He looked around his room and found toph sleeping on the other side of his bed. Then he knew she brought him home. Toph was sleeping peacefully and aang thought that she was like an angel when she was asleep. He didn't wanna wake her up so he went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After about 9 minutes later he decided to wake up toph.

"Toph wake up" aang whispered in her ear

"Huh?" she said tired, "what time is it?"

"Almost 1215"

"Oh" she said sitting up from the bed, "how you feel?"

"I'm okay but having a hangover sucks"

"Yeah" she said rubbing her eyes

"Thanks for bringing me home cause if I would of drove home I might have been in the hospital"

"Yeah and I wouldn't want that to happen" she said kissing him

Just then aangs phone started to ring

Soulja Boy Tellem

The dance floor silly  
the ladies gon feel me  
the fellas in the back and they twissin up a fillet

Get silly (8x)

the dance floor silly  
the ladies gon feel me  
the fellas in the back and they twissin up a fillet  
(2x)

Aang broke the kiss then said, "What does sokka want"

Aang got his phone and answered it

"What you want sokka"

"Hey hangover buddy how was your night?"

"Shut up sokka why you called?"

"Cause me, suki, zuko and katara are going to play paintball you and toph wanna come?"

"How you new that to-"

Sokka cut him off, "suki knew I don't know how but it's a girl thing"

"Yeah… well let me ask her" aang put down his phone the told toph, "hey toph wanna go play some paintball?"

"Sure" she said, "but first can you bring me home so I could change?"

"Yeah" he said the he picked up his phone and then told sokka, "Yeah we will go"

"Cool meets us at the paint ball arena at 3"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" sokka said then hanged up

Aang put down on his bed then went to toph who was getting ready to go home

"Ready to go" asked aang

"Yeah let's go"

"Okay" aang said grabbing his car keys and followed toph out the door

Aang brong her home. She kissed him the said, 'what time do we have to meet?"

"At 3"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" he said giving her another kiss

At the paintball arena

The gang met at the paintball arena. They paid to play 3 rounds of paintball. Teams? Boys vs. girls.

"Okay so the teams are boys vs. girls" said sokka butting on the paintball gear

"Why does it have to be boys vs. girls?" said toph also getting ready

"Cause we could show you girls were better"

"Yeah right watch us win" said katara

"Sure you will" said zuko

"What was that?"

"Nothing" zuko said scared of his girlfriend

"Okay then let's make a bet" said toph

"Yeah if girls win, we buy them dinner tonight" said aang

"And if boys win, we have to we have to tell everyone in school we lost you and that guys are better" said toph

"DEAL!" they all said

"Ready to play first round" said the guy who worked in the paintball place

"Yeah" they all said ready to play

"okay girls your paintball color would be green and boys will have red" said the guy, "girls will enter from here and the boys will enter on the other side of the arena" the dude showed the guys to the other side to enter, "once I say go on the speaker you start" he said. The boys nodded and got into the arena. The girls were already hiding around. The arena had boxes stacked up and walls so people could hide behind. The gang was set to play. "GO!" they heard the speaker say. The room was dark the only light was the ultra violet lights lighting up the place.

"Watch you guys lose" said sokka as he crawled around the place so he won't get shot

"Yeah right" said suki trying to track his voice

Toph made sighs to katara so that she won't be found. Katara found zuko who was looking the other way and didn't see her. Then she had her gun ready to get zuko. She shot him in the back.

"Ow" zuko said then he turned to katara who was behind him, "you shot me hard" he said

"Awh I'm sorry but you're out Haha" katara said grinning

"Damn!"

"Haha see girls are good" she said to him as he was walking out the arena. Katara didn't know that sokka was behind her. Sokka shot katara after zuko walked away.

"Haha got you katara" he said

"damnit sokka will get you for that"

"Not know cause you out little sis" he said

"Whatever" said katara getting out the arena

"Okay 2 guys and 2 girls" sokka screamed out so suki toph and aang could hear him

"Yeah and its going to be one guy know" screamed suki

"How" he screamed

"Cause of this" she said as she jumped in front of him and shot him in the chest

"DAMN!" he said

"See girls are sneaky" suki said

"Not that sneaky" said aang from behind her and shot her in the back

"Shit!" suki said walking out the arena with sokka

"It's just I and you toph" aang screamed from behind the boxes

"Yeah and it's only going to be me" toph screamed back searching for aang

"Sure I'll find you first" he said. He found her after 2 minutes. He was behind her. "Oh toph you lose" he said

"What!" toph turned and saw aang behind her

"Get ready to lose" he said. He pushed the trigger and the paintball was going to hit toph but before it could hit her, she ducked and hot aang with a paintball in his leg

"Ha girls win first round" toph said

"No fair"

"Awh boo hoo" she said the walked out with aang. When they got to the waiting area for the new round the guys were looking for the girls. Zuko found suki he sneaked up behind her and shot her in the back

"Damnit zuko!"

"What can't take a shot?"

"whatever" she said walking out the arena

"Two girls 3 boys" zuko screamed

"No 2 boys 2 girls" said katara

"WHAT!" Said sokka. He turned and saw katara and then katara shot him in the chest.

"Damn!" she said

"See I told you will get payback"

"Grr" he said walking out

Just then zuko sneaked up on katara and shot her in the back. "Haha"

"Hey!" katara screamed. She saw toph behind zuko so she screamed at zuko so toph could shot him. "No fair zuko"

"It is fair" he said. As katara walked out toph shot zuko. He turned and saw toph

"Haha I got you" she said

"That was a lucky shot"

"No it's that I'm so good" toph told zuko. Zuko walked out the arena.

"It's just me and you again" aang shouted from behind a wall

"Yep and watch me shot you again" toph shouted back

Aang found toph. He sneaked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "toph"

Toph turned and aang kissed her and the shot her in the chest while kissing her. Toph broke the kiss, "no fair"

"Hey there is no rule"

"Whatever lets go" she said walking out the arena with him

"Who won this round" said sokka when he saw toph and aang coming out the arena

"Boys" said aang

"Yes!" zuko said

"What! No way" said suki

"Yes way he shot me in the chest" said toph

"Okay threes one more round" said aang

"Yeah and watch us win this time" said toph

"Yeah whatever" he said

"Oh yeah" said toph

"Yeah" said aang

"Fine let's do this" she said walking into the arena. The guys went the other way into the arena.

"Okay whoever wins has to do the deal" sokka screamed

"We know" they all screamed out

"Sorry" he said walking around to find the girls. Katara and suki decided to stay together. The found sokka and zuko who were wondering around. They sneaked up behind they boys and shot them at the same time

"Haha we got you two" suki said

"Whatever" the boys said walking out the arena

"3 against 1 aang" toph screamed

"Not for long" he screamed back

Suki, toph and katara met up and they decided to surround aang and toph will shot him. They found aang so they went around him but he didn't see them. Then they surrounded him with their guns pointing at him

"Ha we got you" said toph

"Damn" he said

The toph shot him in the chest, "ha we win"

"Lucky" he said walking out the arena with the girls. As they walked he held hands with toph.

"Who won?" sokka asked

"Girls" said suki

"Awh man" said zuko

"Tough lucky boys you're buying us dinner tonight" said katara

"Fine" said sokka

After they came out the place the gang said their goodbyes

"By aang" toph said kissing him

He broke the kiss after a minute or so they told her, "Ill see you tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Okay bye" he said giving her one more kiss


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- not ready yet

It was a new grade for part of the gang. Suki and sokka went off to college and left zuko katara toph and aang alone for their last year of high school. Senor year. Toph and aang been going out for four months and there wasn't any problems.

Tuesday September 2th the first day

The gang was walking in the hallways of their school taking to each other before class

"I can't believe this is the last year of high school" said katara who was hand in hand with her boyfriend, zuko  
"I know it was like just yesterday we were the youngest kids in the school and know we are the oldest ones" said toph  
"And a lot of good things happened to us like me and you dating" said aang also hand in hand with his girlfriend  
"I know" she said kissing him while walking  
"Would you two get a room" zuko said  
They broke the kiss, "so it's like you and katara do it" said toph  
"Your point?"  
"We don't need to get a room"  
"Whatever so what classes you got?"  
"Well I got math geography ela biography lunch drama music and gym" said toph  
"I got math ela bio geo lunch drama music and gym" said aang  
"Wow we got four classes together" said toph  
"Yeah lucky we now we have more time to do this while the teachers are not looking" said aang who then gave a quick kiss to toph  
"Well I got ela geo math bio lunch music drama and gym" said katara  
"I got drama ela geo bio lunch music math and gym" said zuko  
"Cool we got gym and lunch together'' said toph  
"And me and zuko got 3 classes together" pouted katara  
"I know but its okay we will see each other in the hallway"  
The bell rang, "we'll see you guys later" they all said as they went to their classes

At gym

The guys had to do laps around the gym first, katara and toph were talking  
"So how's it going between you and aang?" katara asked toph  
" It's going really good I mean he's so sweet and he cares for me like if something goes wrong he's there for me"  
"Aww that's so cute I wish zuko was like that I mean he is sweet but he's the one who mostly has the issues"  
"Well there's only one thing I could say about that" she started, ''ha-ha!''  
"Shut up toph"  
"Make me" she said  
"You two girls stop fighting or ill make you do 2 extra laps" Mr. Pakku said to the girls  
"Sorry" they both said  
"Anyways did you and aang do anything yet?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean toph don't play stupid"  
"Oh!! No! We didn't do any of that yet"  
"Well I and zuko did this summer"  
"Already"  
"Yeah we been dating for like 6 months already"  
"Yeah but still don't you think it's early"  
"Hey we were friends at first we new each other very well"  
"Whatever but I don't think I'm ready for none of that"  
"I bet aang is I mean look at how he acts he is so sweet to you so that means he might want something"  
"Damn I wish Suki was here cause you don't know what you're talking bout"  
"Yea I do toph"  
"Well are you sure because I don't really think aang would want that"  
"Well all guys want that"  
"But aang is different he's more mature"  
"No 17 year old boy is mature"  
"And how do you know that little miss I know everything bout guys"  
"Hey I know don't you see that there's about 7 girls in our grade that got pregnant cause they were too stupid to use a condom"  
"You gotta point there"  
"Yea I know I do just wait till he decides when he's ready"  
"What about me being ready"  
Oh yeah forgot that"  
"Ha you think"  
"Well when you think you ready the go for it"  
"Okay whatever but if anything bad happens it?"  
"Yep"  
Toph started at her boyfriend while they were doing pushups, she thought about what katara said and she thought 'am I ready? Is he ready? I'm so confused well ill see about that'

Mean while with the guys

"Damn I think ima die" zuko said breathing heavy while doing push ups  
"Wimp I could do this all day"  
"Because you do this all the time I don't" zuko said  
Aang look towards the bleachers were the girls were at he saw them talking, "hey zuko what do you think the girls are talking about?"  
"I think about how I scored" zuko said  
"What do yo- no way man you didn't?"  
"I did who's the man?"  
"Not you"  
"Yes I am because I scored first then you"  
"Whatever I don't wanna do anything with toph that she wouldn't wanna do"  
"Well I think she is ready I bet she's asking for it"  
"Well toph isn't that way she's different"  
"How so"  
"She not like other girls I mean she likes sports not like most girls and she's cool to hang out with"  
"Dude your asking for it"  
"No way"  
"Yes way"  
"Boys you can have a 10 minute break before you start sit ups" screamed Pakku after he blew his whistle  
The guys got out to from their push up stances and went to their girlfriends "so dudes are you going to see if she's ready?"  
"I don't know"  
"Well see, do out with her on Saturday and see what happens"  
"Fine"  
They reached the girls and sat next to them in the bleachers  
"So how was the exercise" said toph who handed a water bottle to her boyfriend  
"Pretty good look at my muscles" zuko said trying to show off"  
"Sure that's not enough" toph said laughing  
"Will see" he said back  
"Don't worry baby I think that's enough" she said  
"So toph wanna come to my place Saturday" aang asked  
"Sure I don't got nothing else to do"  
"Cool" he said as he leaned over to kiss her  
"No kissing in the gym or I'll make you do laps" said the teacher  
"Sorry sir" they said  
"Oh and girls you better start stretching cause your going after the guys do their sit ups" he added  
"Okay sir" the girls said

After school

"Damn I think I m paralyzed" said katara walking out the school"  
"I know so many pushups" said toph  
"Aww don't worry it would be fine" said aang  
"Easy for you to say exercise is like your job" said toph  
"Well are you too tired to kiss?" aang asked toph  
"NO! But I would like a kiss before I go home" said toph  
"Okay fine" he said as he gave his girl friend a kiss  
Aang broke the kiss the said to toph, "are you still coming on Saturday?"  
"Yeah but at what time?" she asked  
"Say about 9pm"  
"Okay we'll I got to go my parents are going to have a sissy fit if I'm not home"  
"Okay bye" he said giving her one last kiss  
"Bye" toph said breaking the kiss, "call me later k?" she said as she walked over to her car"  
"Yeah bye" aang said as he got into his car

That Saturday night

Aang and toph were watching TV in aang room eating junk food and having fun and sitting side by side  
"Hey aang?" said toph  
"Yeah?"  
"This is getting boring wanna make out?"  
"I wouldn't say no to that face" he said  
"I know its cute aint it"  
"Really cute"  
"Aww!" she said as she leaned over and kissed him. 'Maybe I am ready' she thought while she was kissing aang. So she decided to go on top of aang and continued kissing him.  
'I can't do this I mean I bet she's not ready even if she is on top on me' aang thought  
They continued to kiss each other then toph thought she was ready so she slipped of aang shirt and he let her. Aang was about to slip off tophs shirt but she thought 'no I can't do this I just can't'  
So toph broke the kiss then said "wait aang I...i can't do this I mean I thought I was ready but im not, sorry" she said as she got off aang and sat beside him  
"I understand toph"  
"You do? I thought you were one of those guys that HAD to have sex"  
"Well I'm not those are guys that don't think" he said as he grabbed his shirt from the floor and slipped it on  
"Well still I'm sorry I started it"  
"Toph don't be sorry it wasn't your fault it was my fault for going along with it"  
"Well I'm sorry still"  
"Its okay" he said as he kissed her  
"I think I should be heading home now it's getting late"  
"Okay wants me to walk you to the door?"  
"Sure ill like that" she said as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of aangs room

3 minutes later

"So I'll call you tomorrow?" aang told toph  
"Sure" she said as she gave him a goodbye kiss  
"See you" she said  
"Yeah bye" he said as he closed the door behind her

At tophs house

Toph logged on to aim

IR0CKURS0CKZ has logged on  
BLU3FITS_M3 has logged on  
BLU3FITS_M3: heyz t0ph watz up??  
IR0CKURS0CKZ: nm just c0nfus3d  
BLU3FITS_M3: WHY??  
IR0CKURS0CKZ: caus3 I'm n0t r3ady  
BLU3FITS_M3: S0  
IR0CKURS0CKZ: y0u d0nt g3t it katara I alm0st had s3x with aang but I bet n0w h3 thinkz ima ass cuz I wasn't r3ady  
BLU3FITS_M3: 0o but wat he t0ld y0u w3n u said u w3r3nt r3ady?  
IR0CKURS0CKZ: h3 said that h3 und3rstandz what I'm sayin  
BLU3FITS_M3: so mayb3 h3 d03s  
IR0CKURS0CKZ: mayb3 but still I w0nd3r what h3 really thinkz b0ut m3  
BLU3FITS_M3: h3z n0t g0in 2 think anything wr0ng b0ut u  
IR0CKURS0CKZ: u d0nt n0e that! I b3t h3 will t3ll 3v3ry1 at sk00l that I'm 2 pussy 2 hav3 sex with him!  
BLU3FITS_M3: n0 h3 w0nt t0ph h3z n0t lik3 that  
IR0CKURS0CKZ: W3ll wat3v w3 will hav3 2 s33 m0nday at sk00l  
BLU3FITS_M3: y3p  
IR0CKURS0CKZ:sp3akin 0f him h3z callin m3 n0w w3ll g2g ttyl  
BLU3FITS_M3:kk ttyl by3  
BLU3FITS_M3 has logged off  
IR0CKURS0CKZ has logged off


	13. Chapter 13

Chapters 13- talk to me please

Toph hasn't talk to aang since Saturday night on her phone. Aang try to text her but she didn't answer. He called her she didn't answer. He even tries to talk to her on aim but she didn't answer. He wondered why.

Monday at school

Toph was at her locker getting her books when aang walked up to her  
"Hey toph"  
"Hey" she said in a low voice  
"Toph what's wrong I called you texted you and aimed you and you didn't answer"  
"Its nothing" she said still talking low  
"Come on toph what's up?"  
"I told you is nothing"  
"Toph is it because of Saturday?"  
"No"  
"Then what is it?"  
"IT'S ME THAT'S WHATS WRONG!" she screamed at him slamming her lock and walking away from aang  
"Toph what do you mean it's you" aang said running to her  
She stopped and turned to aang, "aang im sorry but im not in the mood to talk to you now" she said and started to walk again  
"Why toph! Why are you acting this way?"  
"I don't know aang" she said sarcastically, "I really don't"  
"Toph don't play games tell me what's wrong"  
"You really wanna know? Well guess what im not telling you!" she said  
Just then the bell ringed and they went to their second period class

After class

"Toph please talk to me" aang said following her  
"Aang im not gonna say nothing"  
"Why?"  
"Aang please stop"  
"Im not gonna if you don't tell me"  
"Im not gonna tell you to bad" she said walking away  
"So that's it you gotta hide everything from me now"  
Toph stopped, look back and said, "Yes aang it's for the best"  
"No it's not for the best the best is if you tell me"  
"I... I can't"  
"Why not you can trust me"  
"I don't know if I can"  
"What? What do you mean you can't trust me?"  
"I just can't trust you no more" she said walking away  
"Hey aang what's up? Katara said walking up to him  
"Toph doesn't wanna tell me what's wrong with her" he said "she doesn't trust me no more"  
Katara looked down "I think I know why"  
"If you know I come I don't"  
"Aang she... she thinks that you were going to tell everyone in school that toph was to scared"  
"Scared of what"  
"Of what happen Saturday"  
"Why would she think that?"  
"Cause you're a guy and most guys would say stuff like that"  
"But I won't ever do that to toph"  
"I know but it's just she thinks that"  
"I have to talk to her"  
The bell rang  
"Ill sees you later" katara said walking to class

During class with toph

Toph was board as hell in 's class. Just then her phone began to vibrate. It was a text from aang  
Aang: please talk to me! I know what's going on  
Toph wrote back to him: no aang you don't now please leave me alone  
Aang: toph I do know what's going on! Why do you think I would tell people about what happened Saturday?  
Toph: oh I don't know because you're a guy!!!  
Aang: toph you know im not like that  
Toph: sure all guys are the same  
Aang: no toph you new me since the 6th grade you know me better than anyone else  
Toph: I don't know that aang you think I do but I don't  
Aang: toph please don't be like that  
Toph: be like what aang?  
Aang: you're so…so stubborn  
Toph: and so what if I am I like the way I am I guess you hate me for being myself  
Aang: toph I didn't mean it that way  
Toph: I think you did  
Aang: toph im sorry  
Toph: sorry aint going to cut it so bye  
Aang: toph come on im so sorry  
Toph: no in not taking it  
Aang: fine be that way maybe I should tell everyone about Saturday  
Toph: go ahead I doesn't care I would become the pussy bitch of the whole school so let it be  
Aang: whatever be stubborn for all I fucking care  
That's when aang stopped writing her  
'Shit! Im so screwed' toph thought 'it comes to bite me back in the asses  
"Toph? Are you paying attention?" asked bato  
"Um... yes im sorry I just don't feel well" she lied  
"You want to go to the nurse?"  
"Um... okay" she said as she got up, grabbed her stuff and walked up to bato so that she can get a hall pass

After class

"Hey katara have you seemed toph?"  
"Um no but she send me a text saying she went home"  
"Why?"  
"She said she didn't feel well" she said "aang what did you do to her?"  
"I called her stubborn"  
"Nice going aang"  
"WHAT! She was getting me pissed off"  
"So what you never tell a girl that"  
"Damn! Im such an ass"  
"You think"  
"Not helping"  
"Sorry but its true"

After school

Aang decided to go to tophs house to tell toph how sorry he was.

Tophs house  
"Im sorry aang but toph doesn't want to see you know" said tophs mother  
"Why not"  
"She said you hurt her"  
"Please let me just talk to her"  
"I can't do that"  
"Fine can you at least give this to her please" he said handing her mother a note  
"Okay ill give this to her now can you please go"  
"Sure, bye" he said as he walked away from tophs house

Tophs room

Toph was lying on her bed with her feeling hurt by aang then she heard a knock on her door  
"Toph I got something for you" her mom said as she walked into her room  
"What is it?"  
"It's a note"  
"From who?"  
"You'll see just read it" her mother said as she hand the note to toph and walked out of the room  
Toph read the note:

Dear toph im so sorry for everything I said please forgive me I wasn't thinking you know I would never do such a thing. I love you toph you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Please talk to me  
Aang

Toph was confused she did love aang and he was pleading for her forgiveness but she still was hurt about what he said and didn't know if he told people about what happened. She began to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- desperate

Toph came back to school after 2 days from staying home. When she got to school she didn't see aang. She didn't see him in the classes they had together so she decided to see wants up.

At lunch

"Hey toph" katara said as toph sat next to her in the lunch table  
"Hey katara, have you seen aang?" toph asked  
"Didn't you hear, Aang's been home since the fight you had"  
"Yeah he's been desperate he doesn't want to talk to no one" said zuko  
"What you mean desperate?" toph asked  
"Me and katara went over to his house to see how he was doing yesterday but when we got there his mom told us he doesn't want to see no one but you, he's hurt and his mom said he hasn't come out of his room since he went over to your house the other day"  
"What! Damn I hate when he does that, when he went over to my house and I didn't want to see him at all and he gave me a note"  
"What note? What did it say?" katara asked  
"He said he was so sorry and that he loved me and he made a big mistake"  
"Then why didn't you see him?"  
"Cause I was confused I thought he was going to tell everyone in school about what happened and I was scared I didn't want to be the slut of the school like azula! By the way zuko no offense but you sister is a slut sorry to say"  
"It's okay I know she is" said zuko  
"But toph you could at least call him or something" said katara  
"Don't you know what the word confuse means??"  
"Oh sorry but still"  
"I couldn't katara I just couldn't"  
"Then what will you do"  
"Maybe I'll go see him after school"

After school at Aang's house

"Hey miss. Air can I see aang??" toph asked aangs mom(I didn't know what should be his last name so I put air)  
"Please call me yangchen" said his mom  
"Okay yangchen, can I please talk to aang?"  
" Yeah sure come on in" she said as she leas toph into the house, "you could go up stairs" she said  
"Thanks" toph said walking up the stairs that lead to his room. As toph walked to aang, she took a deep breath and thought about what she should say to aang.  
'Knock knock' toph knocked on aangs door. No answer. So she turned the knob of his room to see if the door was open and it was. She saw a body laying on the bed with covers over it and was facing the other way  
"Aang?" said toph as she opened the door  
Aangs eyes widen when he heard her voice, "toph?" he said turning to her  
"Hey aang" she said low  
"Toph I'm sorry for what happened, I really am how can I make it up to you"  
Toph walked over to the side of his bed and sat bye him "aang you don't have to make anything up"  
"Yes I do, I called you stubborn and I said I was going to tell everyone about what happened"  
"Yeah but did you tell?"  
"No........ I didn't want to hurt you anymore then you were, I'm so sorry toph"  
"Its okay aang, and I got that note you gave my mom, I love you to aang" she said  
"I love you to" he said "so how can I make it up to you?" he asked  
"Aang the only way you can make it up to me is for us..... for us to just be friends, I know I love you so much too but I don't think we can do this anymore"  
"So that's it? We have to be friends? Toph, I don't want to be friends I want to be more then that, I like us being a couple, not even like I love us to be together"  
"I cant do that aang"  
"What about me toph, your saying you cant go farther but what about me"  
"aang I can take this anymore im leaving ill see you tomorrow after school" toph said tearing up and ran out his door

That night with aang

"ugh! THAT'S IT IM THROUGH WITH LIFE!" aang screamed to himself  
Aang grabbed the knife from his kitchen and put the tip of it on his skin  
"UGH!!!" he screamed as he started to slice his arm

The Next Day

Aang walked through the hallways of the school with a bandage that covered his 3 inch scare/ toph notice as aang passed by her  
"hey katara I didn't notice that aang had that on his arm"  
"you didn't see it yesterday when you saw him"  
"no I didn't"  
"maybe he got burned"  
"ill go talk to him"  
"toph but I thought you weren't going to talk to him"  
"well when there's something like this I have to talk to him" toph said walking away from katara. Toph saw aang at his locker. He looked mad in the outside, but toph new that in the inside, he was feeling sad  
"hey aang" toph said  
Aang slammed the locker door shut "what do you want from me"  
"I want to know how come you have that on your arm" she said pointing to his covered arm  
"it's non of your business"  
"aang it is, I didn't see you with that yesterday"  
"why do you care"  
"give me your arm"  
"no"  
"give me your arm"  
"ugh!" aang said as he took out his arm. Toph unwrapped the bandages and saw a scare  
"aang don't tell me you cut yourself"  
"I didn't"  
"yeah you did I could tell it's a knife mark" she said "why?"  
"I don't deserve to live"  
"so your killing yourself slowly? The slower it is the more painful it gets. Is it cause of me?"  
"no"  
"then what is it aang?"  
"don't worry"  
"aang why are you being so stupid!?! Cutting yourself aint going to help"  
"well its going to help me"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- aang

"ugh!" aang screamed "I can't take living no more". He took the knife he had and cut himself on his arm, but this time he was losing a lot of blood. I mean a lot, a lot. "I feel like im gonna-"he fainted. Blood went all over the bathroom floor. He was passed out  
"Aang honey are you okay?" he mother said from the other side of the bathroom door. His mom opened the door and said "aang?" she opened the door more and she saw aang lying on the floor and she saw blood coming out of his arm "AANG!" she screamed then knelt down to aang. "Aang wake up aang" she said shaking him. He didn't wake up "Gyatso!" she screamed.  
Gyatso came running in "what happened"  
"It's aang, he fainted call 911 now!"

With toph

Toph was on her computer until she got a call  
"Hello" she said  
"Is this toph bei fong?" said the voice  
"Yes may I ask who's speaking?"  
"It's the hospital, we called to tell you that you friend aang is here in the hospital"  
"WHAT! How?"  
"He fainted because he cut his arm and he lost a lot off blood"  
"Ill be there" she said then hanged up. She grabbed her sweater and ran out her room, down the stairs and to her car

At the hospital  
"Toph" katara said as toph entered the hospital  
"How's aang? Is he okay? Where is he?"  
"Slow down toph he's fine" said zuko  
"How could you say he's fine? He's in a hospital!"  
"Toph calm down" said katara  
"I am not going to calm down! He's here cause of me! It's my entire fault!"  
"Toph don't blame yourself" zuko said  
"I have to it's my fault" she screamed and started to break down and cry.  
Zuko and katara comforted her "toph everything is going to be okay" said zuko  
"Yeah toph" said katara  
"But I can't see him, he'll blame me for everything" said toph  
"No he won't toph"  
"Yes he will"  
"So to interrupted but you could see him now" said the doctor  
Katara and zuko walked with toph to Aang's room. As zuko and katara walked in toph stood outside the room  
"Toph what's wrong?" asked katara  
"I can do it, I can't see him"  
"Come on toph he'll be happy to see you"  
"I hope you right"  
"I am" katara said then smiled "now come on" she said dragging toph into the room.  
Toph saw aang lying in a bed. He was awake.  
"Toph?" he said low  
"Aang" toph said running up to aang. She hugged him. "Aang im so sorry"  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Im sorry cause you hurt yourself and it was my entire fault"  
"Toph, no it wasn't it was my fault"  
"Aang I want to do this for a long time"  
"Do what?"  
"This" she said then kissed him  
"I've been waiting for that to" he said

That night

"Toph why don't you go home we'll stay here and take care of aang" said aang's mom  
"No you go ill stay here, I don't want to leave his side until he's better" toph said  
"You don't have to do that"  
"I know but I want to now go ill take care of him"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am"  
"Well, ill see you tomorrow morning, take good care of him"  
"I will" she said then walked into the room  
"Toph where are my parents?" he asked  
"I told them to go home, ill take care of you"  
"Toph you don't have to do that for me, im fine, you need to go home and get some rest"  
"Aang don't worry about me, im fine I just want you to be better"  
"Thanks toph"  
"No problem, now you get need some rest" she said putting the covers over him  
"Toph come on I know you're tired go home you could come see me in the morning"  
"Even if I go home I won't be able to sleep"  
"Why?" he asked  
"Because I'll be worrying about you and I won't know if your okay or not"  
"Before I fall asleep I want to give you something"  
"What is that?"  
"A kiss"  
"I think I could give you that" she said then kissed him  
"Now I could go to sleep" he said  
"I love you aang" she said  
"I love you too, toph" he said


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- planning

4 months later, at lunch (outside lunch)

"Okay guys what are we going to do about spring break?" Katara asked  
"Are you serious? It's January and spring break is not coming of another 3 months" said Toph  
"And? It would be more fun if we start to plan"  
"I think Katara is right Toph, it's our last year of being childish cause when we hit collage, we're going to be adults" said Aang  
"Come on Toph it will be fun" said Katara  
"I just…. Don't like everything to go so fast"  
"Come on, we are friends and even if things go fast we will always be friends" said Zuko  
"Okay but one thing…… where are we gonna go?" said Toph  
"How about Cali?" said Katara?  
"No California is kind of far from here" said Toph  
"How about we go to Miami?" said Zuko  
"To close"  
"How about…….. New York?" said Aang  
"New York? It will still be cold there" said Zuko  
"What's wrong Zuzu? You can't take the cold?" Katara teased  
"I can take the cold"  
"Alright its settle where going to New York" said Toph  
"WHAT!" said Zuko?  
"You said you can take the cold"  
"I didn't mean we should go"  
"Okay let's take a vote, whoever wants to go to New York say I" said katara  
"I" said Aang Katara and Toph  
"So we're going to go to New York" said Toph  
"Yeah and I can ask Sokka and Suki if they want to come too" said Katara  
"I miss them a lot specially Sokka when he acted stupid" Toph said grinning  
"Yeah but now they are in collage which we are going to be heading next" said Aang  
"Okay enough memories we have to plan" said Katara  
"UGH" groaned Toph and Aang  
"Okay so what are we going to do in New York?" asked Katara  
"What you mean what are we going to do? We can't do anything if we have nowhere to stay" said Toph  
"We could stay in my father's apartment near a lot of sights" said Aang  
"Your father has an apartment in New York?" said Zuko  
"Yeah, but it only has 3 rooms so we have to share them"  
"Im going with Zuko" said Katara  
Toph and aang looked at Katara in a weird way  
"What?" said Katara?  
"Nothing" said Toph "so if Sokka and Suki go, they could share one room, you and Zuko can share a room and me and Aang would share a room"  
"Awesome" said Katara "I can't wait! I always wanted to shop in New York"  
"Katara…… where going to go there to have fun, not go shopping" said Toph  
"Awh but they have pretty clothes and shoes and accessories and shoe!"  
"Should I slap you now or later" said Toph  
"Never!"  
"I will count to three so you should start running"  
"Im not running"  
"One….."  
"Im not going"  
"Two……"  
"Still not going"  
"……….three" Toph said while getting up from her seat  
Katara got up as quick as she could and started to run. Toph ran after Katara. Katara ran, but Toph ran faster than her  
"You think we should stop this" Aang asked Zuko  
"No not yet" Zuko said putting his hand in front of Aang, "I want to see this"  
The girls kept on running and running, Katara was getting a little tired but she could stop until Toph stopped.  
"Im going to break this up" Aang said running after the girls  
"NO AANG!!! I WANNA SEE THIS" Zuko screamed running after Aang.  
Aang caught up to the girls. When he reached Toph he grabbed her waist which made Toph trip and fall with Aang. Zuko caught Katara.  
"Aang I was so close, why you stopped me?" said Toph  
"Because you two are friends"  
"And?"  
"Your not suppose to slap your friend"  
"Ugh fine" said Toph. Aang got up from the ground and helped Toph up.  
"Sorry about making you fall" said Aang  
"Next time you do that, im going to slap you instead" Toph said smiling  
"Will this change your mind" Aang said then leaned over to kiss her  
"You two should get a room" Katara screamed while walking toward them with Zuko  
Toph and Aang broke the kiss, "and you should get slapped" Toph screamed then giggled  
"Sure you would"  
"So did it change your mind?" Aang asked  
"Maybe another kiss would make me change my mind" said Toph  
As Aang leaned over to kiss Toph his phone rang, "hold on" said Aang. Aang checked who was calling and it was Zuko, Aang turned around and saw Katara and Zuko laughing "Zuko you better run" aang screamed and started to run. Zuko started to run too.  
Toph ran up to Katara "wanna stop this?" asked Toph  
They both looked at each other "na!" they said then started to laugh and watch their boyfriends run after each other

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_**there will only be 4 more chapters but dont worry there is a sequal to just friends.... its called just friends collage:D**_

_**check out some other things i have at .com (i wrote just friends on DA first)**_

**_thx for reading:D review please:D_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- spring break fun

First day in New York, at the apartment

"I can't believe that we are in New York" said Katara

"Yeah, so what are we gonna do first?" Suki asked

"Let's go to M&M world!"Said Sokka. Everyone looked at him funny, "what?"

"How about we just relax for today and we start the fun tomorrow" said Zuko

"Why are you being so lazy?" Katara asked her boyfriend, "fun starts today"

"Zuko's right Katara, we need to have at least one day to relax out of this whole week here" said Aang

"Okay but the fun better start tomorrow" said Katara

"Don't worry it will" said Aang

"Can we unpack already? We don't have all day" Said Toph

In the room Toph and Aang shared

While Toph was unpacking, Aang was being lazy by lying on the bed

"Are you going to stay there or unpack your stuff?" Toph asked

"yes mother" Aang joked as he got of the bed

"That's not funny Aang" Toph said

Aang walked to Toph and wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her check

"im sorry" he said

"It's okay, now unpack your stuff" she said

"Okay, okay" Aang said as he opened his suitcase and started to take out his clothes

"So what are we going to do here?" Toph asked

"Im not sure, but it's up to everyone else"

"Well I know Katara and Suki wanna go shopping, and Sokka really wants to go to M&M world"

"How about we go shopping tomorrow just to get over with it"

"Yeah Katara and Suki will be happy, really happy" said Toph

Aang laughed, "I wonder how Sokka and Zuko will feel about it"

"I could imagine that" Toph giggled "I know what Sokka would do already"

Next day

"Hurry up! We wanna go shopping" Suki screamed

"Yeah we don't have all day" screamed Katara

"Ugh" Zuko and Sokka groaned

"I feel bad for you two" said Aang

"Wanna switch girls?" said Zuko

"Not going to happen, it's not my fault you two got girlfriends that love shopping" said Aang

While the girls were shopping

"Guys guess what?" said Toph

"What? Spill it Toph" said Katara

"Yeah we wanna know"

"Okay" said Toph, "im ready"

"Ready for what?" said Katara

Toph and Suki looked at her, "you know you're just like your brother" said Suki

"Anyway I think it's time for me and Aang to be officially together" said Toph

"Our little Toph is becoming a woman" said Katara

"Awh they grow up so fast" said Suki

"Shut up" Toph said blushing

"Where are the guys?" Katara asked

"They said that they were going to get a bite to eat" said Toph, "Why?"

"Okay lets pay for these clothes and go get something for your first time" said Katara

"Katara" Toph wined "don't get into it, it's my first time so let me deal with it"

"Okay, I understand but" Katara said before she was cut off by Toph

"No buts Katara I want this to be very special especially since it's also Aangs first time to"

"Okay so when are you going to tell him that you're ready?" Suki asked

"I don't know" Toph said, "how about tonight"

"You should tell him tonight and if you do we will let you and Aang have your privacy, kay?" said Suki

"Okay but you will leave us alone for the whole night?"

"The whole night"

"Then I will tell him, hopefully it won't turn out like last time"

Later that night

"Go tell him now" said Katara

"Come on Toph it's now or never" said Suki

"Okay" Toph said, "Wish me luck" she said walking into the room that her and Aang shared. Once she got in, she closed the door and saw Aang shirtless

"Hey Toph" he said

"Hey Aang, can I tell you something?" asked toph

"Sure" he said, "what is it?"

"Well I just want to tell you that… that im ready" she said

Aang looked at her, "are you sure?"

"Yeah I am, I been thinking for awhile and I knew that it would be the perfect time to do it now" she said

"So you want to do it tonight?" he asked

"Yeah I do and I mean I really want to" she said

"So we're going to do it for our first time" he said

Toph nodded, "yeah Aang and I want to make this memorable" she said, "so today when we were shopping, I got something" she said as she took out a small bag that she took from under the bed. She walked up to Aang and whispered into his ear, "you're going to love me in this" she said then walked into the bathroom. It made Aang hyper (if you know what I mean: D)

A few minutes later

"So how do I look?" Toph asked

Aang looked up at Toph. "Wow" was all he could say.

"So what you think?" she asked

"I…. I love it" he said

Toph walked up to Aang and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him

"Ready to do this?" she asked

"Ready when you are" he said then continued to kiss her

After

"Whoa if I knew that it was this good I would have done this a long time ago" said Toph as she had one had on Aangs bare chest

Aang laughed, "Me to but at least we done experienced this together"

"Yeah" said Toph, "who knew that we were best friends since they 6th grade and when now we became boyfriend and girlfriend and experience this together"

"Well friends could become more than that" said Aang

"Yeah and I love how it turned out" said Toph

"And I love you" he said

"And I love you too" Toph said then kissed Aang

"What would everyone think about this when they find out?" said Aang

"Well…… they kind of know already that's why they left us alone" said Toph who laughed nervously


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Middle School Memories

At Aang's place

"Ha you suck a Guitar Hero twinkle toes," said Toph

"Hey! I haven't played in a while cut me some slack," said Aang, "And why did you call me twinkle toes? You haven't called me that since like 8th grade," said Aang as he took the guitar strap off his shoulder

"Well I don't really know why but it's been like forever since I called you twinkle toes," Toph said as she also took the guitar strap off her shoulders

"I remember you giving me that name in 6th grade," said Aang

"Yeah me to. That's what you get for beating me in a race in gym" said Toph

FLASHBACK: D

"Everyone listens up everyone, this is Aang and he's a new student," said the Gym teacher. Aang seemed a little shy. He had brown messy hair and wore the outfit the students had to wear for gym. He also had orange converse.

"So that's the new student," said Toph

"He looks weird," said Zuko

"Zuko don't say that," said Katara

"What? It's true," said Zuko

"Doesn't mean anything," said Katara

"I bet I will beat him in a race" said Toph

"You don't know if he is faster than you Toph," said Katara

"I can tell, I mean look at him, he looks like he never ate anything, he's too skinny," said Toph

"Okay everyone," said the gym teacher, "who wants to race Toph?" he asked. No one raised their hand; they all knew Toph would beat them. "WHAT! None of you want to race her?" the gym teacher yelled

"I will race her" said one voice. Toph turned and saw the new student raising his hand

"Okay so Toph you will be racing Aang," said the teacher

"This will be easy," said Toph as she walked over to the starting line. Aang did the same. Toph looked at Aang, "you don't know much about me do you?" Toph said to him

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm the fastest runner in the whole school. I beaten 7th and 8th graders"

"Well nice to know," said Aang

"when I brow the whistle, you will run and touch the lines and run back and touch the other lines and you will keep doing that until you touch the last line and run back" said the teacher. Toph got in her running position and so did Aang. "Ready?" said the teacher. Toph and Aang nodded. Then a few seconds later the gym teacher blew the whistle and the two 6th graders started running. They ran the same speed but when they both reached the last line, Toph tried to run faster than usual but Aang went ahead of her. Aang reached the end first. He beat Toph by 3 seconds. When every student saw Aang beat Toph, their eyes opened wide, surprised that Aang beat Toph.

"WHAT! NO YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEATEN ME! YOU CHEATED!" Toph screamed at Aang

"Well it looks like we have the new fastest runner in the school," said the teacher, "Aang, congrats on becoming the fastest runner in the whole school. You should join the track team like Toph"

"I will, thank you sir," Aang said politely

Aang walked up to Toph, "sorry I have beaten you; I hope you're not mad at me." Toph didn't say a word to him and walked off to where Katara and Zuko were

"I told you not to underestimate people you don't know Toph," said Katara

"Shut up Katara, he was lucky that I didn't use my real speed today," Toph said

"Sure, that's why you got beaten," said Zuko.

"Shut the hell up Zuko," said Toph as she punched him in the arm

"OW! That hurts," said Zuko

At lunch

Toph was still mad at Aang for beating her.

"Toph? Are you still mad? Face it, you been beaten for the first time ever," said Katara

"So what," said Toph? Toph looked around the lunchroom, and then she saw Aang, sitting alone at a table. Toph felt kind of bad for screaming at him and saying that he cheated. So she got up and started to walk toward him.

"Toph? Where are you going?" Katara asked. Toph didn't answer and just kept walking.

When she reached Aang she said, "Hey, um… Aang is it?"

Aang looked at her, "oh hey," Aang said low

"Um... I don't know how to say this but I'm sorry about the way I acted at gym, you beat me fair and square, so congrats on becoming the new fastest runner."

"It's okay," said Aang, "I'm sorry for beating you"

"It's okay, I'll get over it sooner or later" Toph said as she laughed a little, "so want to sit with me and my friends?" she asked

"Um… sure" Aang said as he took his lunch tray and followed Toph. "Aang, these are my friends, Zuko and Katara" said Toph as she sat in her chair

"Hey, nice to meet you Aang," said Katara

"Hey" Zuko said

"Zuko stop being so stubborn" Katara said

"I am not stubborn!" Zuko screamed

"You'll get use to them fighting" Toph told Aang

"So they always fight?" Aang asked

"Yup, twinkle toes" Toph said

"Twinkle toes?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I make up names for people, like Zuko is sparky and Katara is sugar queen"

"Well why am I twinkle toes?" Aang asked

"Cause the way you run" said Toph

End of Flashback

"I still never liked that name" said Aang

"Well to bad," Toph said as she leaned over to kiss her boyfriend in the cheek, "beside's at least it's not as embarrassing as the time you liked Katara in 7th grade"

"Hey it was only a small crush and I got over that"

"Yeah after I told you she doesn't like you" Toph said

Flashback to the 7th grade

Aang couldn't stop staring at Katara during math.

"What are you doing twinkle toes?" Toph asked

"What? Oh nothing" he said

"You where looking at Katara weren't you?"

"NO I WASN'T!" Aang shouted

"AANG! No shouting in class" said the teacher

"Sorry" Aang said

Toph laughed, "Look, Katara is not into guys like you and plus she likes Zuko"

"How you know that?" he asked

"You're an idiot. Hello! Wake up Aang, me and Katara talk about everything together"

"Oh right, your 'girl to girl' talk" Aang said

"Aang get over her, there are other girls that might like you and maybe you will like them back"

"Your right Toph" said Aang

End of flashback

"You knew I was trying to tell you that I like you, right?" said Toph

"Actually, I found out after middle school" said Aang

Toph punched him in the arm, "you idiot" she said

"Hey at least we had our first kiss together in 8th grade" Aang said

"Oh yeah, we played spin the bottle at Katara's house" said Toph

Back to flash back

"Okay Toph, spin the bottle," said Katara

"Fine, just to get it over with" Toph said as the bottle started to spin. When the bottle stopped spinning, it landed at Aang. Aang blushed, embarrassment that it landed at him

"Toph you have to kiss Aang" Katara said

"What! No way!" said Toph also blushing in embarrassment

"AW! Poor Toph is backing out" said Zuko

"Shut up Zuko!" said Toph

"Just a tap kiss Toph" said Katara

Toph looked at Aang who was next to her. "Ugh! This is the last time I'm playing spin the bottle" Toph said. She got up and went in front of Aang who was sitting on the floor. She leaned forward until she felt Aang's lips on hers. After about 5 seconds she broke the kiss. Aang started to blush.

"Katara your turn," said Toph as she sat back on the floor. While the bottle was spinning, Toph was also blushing.

End of flashback

"You were lucky the bottle didn't land on Zuko" said Aang

"I bet if it did he would have had been a better kisser" Toph joked

"Hey!" said Aang

"I'm sorry" Toph said as she kissed he boyfriend on his lips, "besides I believe you're the best kisser out of the other guys I went out with," Toph said then kissed Aang again


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Summer Starts

Katara's POV

We are finally out of High School and on our way to college. We got accepted to the same college which will keep us together. Prom was fun, but Toph was mad because she had to wear a dress. And for our senior trip, we went to Six Flags, but Aang dragged to ride the Kingda Ka and after she wanted to kill him because they got stuck when the ride was making the turn. It was fun when we were together. It brings back memories and the fun times we had together. I just hope when we get older, we still stay together. And hopefully Toph and Aang won't break up. I seen how they are together, and I know Aang makes Toph very happy. And even though Toph is aggressive and is very loud, Aang still loves her for who she is.

Normal P.O.V.

"Damn, it is hot as hell!" said Toph. "I thought last summer was hot, but this year is really hot."

"Oh shut up," said Katara, "If you are so hot, then why don't you get into the pool?"

"I don't want too," said Toph.

"Whatever," said Katara. Katara took a sip of her water. She then felt hands touch her, making her drop her water. The hands picked her up and she felt a bare chest. He had light skin and seemed very strong. "ZUKO! LET GO OF ME!" Katara screamed. The boy didn't listen and ran with her toward the big pool in Toph's backyard. The boy jumped and landed in the pool with the girl. "Zuko, you idiot!" the girl screamed at her boyfriend.

"What, I was trying to have some fun," he replied.

"It is not fun for me!" she screamed.

"Well I am sorry!" he screamed back.

"Idiot!" she yelled then swam to the edge of the pool.

"I said sorry!" screamed Zuko

"You know how Katara is when she had PMS," said Toph.

"Shut up, Toph" said Katara as she went to go grab her towel.

"You know it's true," Toph replied. Toph them felt gentle hands touch her shoulder and felt a warm cheek touch hers.

"Leave her alone, Toph," said a voice.

"Just having some fun," she said.

"You won't like it if it happened to you," replied the voice.

"So what-" Toph was cut off by the boy who carried her toward the pool and threw her in. "UGH!!" she screamed, "Aang!! You Asshole!"

"I told you," said Aang.

"You're such an ass!" she screamed more. She swam to the edge and got out of the pool. She walked pass Aang to get her towel and dry herself.

"You still love me, right?" he asked

"I'm still thinking about that," she said. "Right now, I feel like kicking your ass." Aang went up to his girlfriend and hugged her.

"Forgive me," he said.

"As I told you," she started; "I am still thinking about it." she pushed him away and continued to dry herself.

Later

"Toph," said Aang, "You still mad at me?" Toph didn't say anything. She sat on her bed and watched TV.

"Fine," she said. She crossed her arms and bit her bottom lip. "I forgive you," she said. Aang smiled at her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Thank you," he said.

"You should know that I will always forgive you," she said. She kissed him the check and lay down. Aang went over her and looked into her light mint green eyes and smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he said. Leaned over and kissed her pink lips. When he pulled back, she smiled

"And your such a punk," she said. Aang laughed a little and placed his hand on her cheek. It was warm and rosy. She closed her eyes and placed her and on his. "Aang," she started, "Why are you still with me?" she asked.

"Why you say that?" he asked.

"Well, we are going to college and how about if you meet a girl who you like more than me?" she said.

He frowned and looked down, "Toph, I will never like another girl," he said. "Why would I want someone else, there will never be another girl like you, your rare and I am glad to have you," he said. "I love you and only you Toph, no other girl will replace you."

"I love you, Aang." she smiled and kissed him again. When their lips parted, she smiled. Their faces were still close to each other. "Is that a promise," she said. Aang smiled too.

"It is a promise, Toph." he said. He smile grew larger and she laid a kiss on his gentle lips again.

"Aang?" she said after the long, passionate kiss.

"Yes," he replied.

"I won't forget this promise," she said.

"I won't either," he said, "But you have to promise me something too."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Promise me you will always love me and forgive me if I do something wrong," he said

"I do promise, Aang, I can't ever stay mad at you." She said.

"I know," he said, "That's why next time I throw you in the pool, you can't get mad at me."

Toph smiled, "You better hope I forgive you." she giggled and smiled even more.

"I won't get your promise either," he said. "I will remember ever word."

"The only reason you will remember is because you're such a big nerd," she told him and giggled even more. Aang laughed a little to. He stopped and looked into those beautiful eyes he loved, his favorite characteristic about her.

"Kiss me," he told her.

"I will," she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you, Toph Bei Fong," he said

"I love you too, Aang."

The End

Epilogue coming soon


End file.
